New Girl
by AnnieSmith32
Summary: A new agent comes to join the team. But she is hiding something and brings someone back they were missing Spencer finds interest in the new girl as she works with them.
1. Carter

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Ch.1

Doctor Spencer Reid sat at his desk with his head in his hands. His head hurt so bad. He had been having headaches for half a year now and no doctors could figure out what it was.

"Excuse me." He jumps about a foot in the air and turns to where the voice had come from. There stood a young brunette with curls. She had on black jeans and a black jean jacket with a black tank top on underneath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." She says. She was standing behind Prentiss's old desk and it made him think about when he told Prentiss about his headaches.

"It's okay" He says before turning back to his computer.

She takes a step closer. "You have a headache." She says looking in his eyes.

"Yea"

"Pretty bad." She says

"How can you tell?" He asks

"You eyes, when you have a headache they react to any sudden noise or light in a different way then they normally would." She says. Wow something that he didn't know. "Here" She says reaching he bag. She pulls out a big bottle of pain medication.

"It probably won't help." He says handing it back to her.

"Never hurts to try, unless you like over dose so don't." She says not taking it back. "Can you point me to Chef Struass' office?"

"It's up the stairs and to the left and then right." He says using his hand to show where it was.

"Thank you." She says walking up there.

Reid watches her as she leaves. Then opens the bottle and pulls out two before picking up his coffee and taking them. "Another headache?" Morgan asks coming up behind him with Seaver and few steps behind him.

"Yea." He says leaning back in his chair.

"Can everyone meet me in the conference room?" Hotch asks walking down to them.

"Wait" Chef Erin Strauss says coming up behind them. "Can I see you in my office?" She asks Hotch.

"Yes Ma'am." He says following her up to her office. Now Reid was confused about who the girl he just met was. "Will you go and get Garcia and Rossi?" Hotch asks the team and they agree to.

"I wonder what that was about." Morgan says before walking off to Garcia's office.

Seaver walks off to get Rossi as Reid walks up to the conference room. I wonder who that girl was. He thinks sitting down at his spot at the table. Seaver and Rossi walk in talking about some video game they had played. Garcia and Morgan walk in a few moments after joking around.

"Does anyone know where this case is?" Morgan asks sitting down.

"No idea, Sugar Plum." Garcia says as they both sit down.

"Everyone" Hotch says walking in with the same girl who Reid had met earlier that day. "This is Agent Andris Carter. She will be working with us from now on."

The whole team paid more attention at this. "Welcome" Rossi says standing up and extending her hand to introduce himself. "I'm Agent Rossi."

"This is Agent Morgan, Seaver, Penelope Garcia and Doctor Reid." Hotch explains pointing to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all. And I do not hope that my being here will be intrusive. I am sorry for your loss." She says walking over to the only open seat. She noticed the movement in the room. "I don't need to sit here." She says moving backward.

"Don't be ridiculous, where else would you sit?" Garcia asks. Carter pulls out the chair and sits down as Hotch starts going over the case.

Reid stood at the boarding area looking at his phone with his sun glasses on. "I didn't know the FBI had their own personal jets." Carter says walking up next to him. They were the only ones there so far.

"Yea, there pretty nice." Reid says then he thinks for a second. "How long have you been an agent?"

"Not long." She says sounding a little worried. Reid could tell she was hiding something.

"How old are you?" He asks

"How old are you?" She asks him back.

"Twenty-nine."

"Twenty-eight" Reid nods and looks back at his phone. Carter kept her eyes on the man. He was cute. She thought.

"Wow someone who is here almost the same time as Reid, that has never happened before." Garcia says walking up to them.

"I guess I am a bit of an over achiever." Carter says

Reid huffs. Which makes Carter's focus return to him. "You haven't known Reid for very long. He is the definition of over achiever." Garcia says

"Well I would love to hear about that Doctor Reid." She says giving him a smile. He looks up and smiles back at him. They hold their gaze as Garcia smirks from behind Carter.

Ch.2

It had been about a month since Carter came to work for them. Morgan, Seaver, Reid and her sat at their desks in the bullpen working on paper work.

"Go home." Hotch says walking through. "Enjoy a night off." He adds as he walks out of the office.

"Thank You!" Morgan rejoices. The rest of the team packs up to leave. Seaver and Morgan are out the door first leaving Reid and Carter alone.

"Want to do something tonight?" Carter asks without looking at Reid.

He doesn't look up just responds with. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh... I think we can think of something." She says still not looking over but a smile comes to her face. Reid looks up at her and smiles as well.

It was dark out now. The clock on the bedside table read three am. A phone silently starts to vibrate from inside a drawl. Carter slowly get up making sure not to move her sleeping genius beside her and grabs the phone from where she hid it in a sock.

"Hello?" She whispers walking out of the room and toward the living room grabbing her clothes as she goes.

"Hey, He's headed to Paris. I booked you a flight for five am." A familiar female voice came from the other end.

Carter pulls in her jeans and her shirt from that day at work and sits down on the messy couch to pull on her boots. "Thanks J.J" She says

"Keep her safe." J.J says from the other end.

"I will."

"Good luck." She says before the line went dead. Carter stood up and walked over to a window on the other side of the apartment. She threw the phone so hard that when it hit the opposing wall it busted. She slowly closed the window and walked back over the grab the rest of her things.

"You leaving?" Reid asks walking out too.

"Yea, I can't sleep and I need to go get cloths for tomorrow anyhow." She walked over and kissed him on the lips long and hard before pulling away and saying. "I love you Spencer Reid. And don't say anything because I don't need an answer."

"Hey, He says pulling her closer. "I love you too." They kissed again.

"Bye" Carter says pulling away and putting on a jacket as she walked out the door. Next came the even tougher part. Fighting.

Ch.3

Carter walked toward a flat door and knocked. It took a while but it opened. Her hands flew up. "Let me explain." She said in a calm voice at the gun pointed at her.

Slowly it lowered and she was left in. "It's kind of boring." Carter says looking around the flat.

"Well, I hoped I wouldn't be here that long." The other women says.

Carter turns back to her. "How are you Emily?"

The other end was Agent Emily Prentiss. "I've seen better days." She says walking over and sitting down on the sofa.

Just then there was a knock on the door Carter reaches for her gun as she stops Prentiss from joining her. She looks through the peep hole before opening the door with the gun at her side. "Clyde" She says motioning him in.

The man walk in and to Prentiss. "Emily" Without a word Emily gets out of her seat and walks over to him. Without any hesitation punched him in the face.

"Well I missed something." Carter says as Clyde holds his nose to stop the blood.

Back at the BAU Reid had just walked in and sat his things down on his desk when he notices Carters' absence. He sees Seaver, Morgan and Garcia joking around at the break area. He walks over to join them.

"Well hello doctor." Garcia says slouching back in a chair. Morgan sat on the table right in the front of her. Seaver standing a few inches back.

"Have any of you seen Carter?" He asks making sure he does not let Andy slip.

"No, she has not been here yet, Maybe she is running late." Morgan says before noticing Reids' worry. "Why.. Is there some reason that you know that she should be here already?" Morgan had been wondering about them for a while now.

"No, why would I." Reid says before walking away and out of the office pulling out his phone. The rest look back at each other. Because that did not shout relationship.

"So how are we doing this?" Clyde asks in his British accent. They stand in front of a run down building.

"You take the back. Emily and I will take the front." Carter plans

"All right, good luck." He says before running around to the back.

They push open the door and run in. Ian turns around and trys to pull his gun but Carter gets to him first and shoots his hand. "God Women." He yells. He looks up at them holding his bleeding hand. "Lauren?" He asks

"It's been a while since I have been that." Prentiss says walking closer to him with her gun up.

"Camden?" He asks looking at Carter.

"Same amount of time has past since she was alive." Carter says joining Prentiss.

Then a gun shot went off and went right through Doyle's chest who falls to the floor. "Enough with the formalities." Clyde says walking up from behind him. Prentiss looked shocked. She wasn't ready to see him die.

"Emily" Carter says grabbing her as she became weak. "Clyde that was not the plan!"

"Well it was taking to long." He says

"It was barely a minute" Prentiss says

"You wanted him dead did you not?" He asks

"Lets get out of here." Carter says walking with Prentiss out of the door and down the street. A few tears fell from Prentiss' eyes as they walked.

Ch.4

Carter and Prentiss sit on the plane on the way back to D.C. Carter was asleep with a blanket covering her. While Prentiss sits starring out the window.

Carter stirs and sits up to look at Prentiss. "Emily? You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about what it will be like to see everyone again." She says looking away from the window.

"I'm sure they will be really excited. They miss you a lot."

"How would you know?"

"I took your place at the BAU so I would be close enough to work on this OP."

"Oh, How is everyone?"

"Good" Carter says looking away and smiling to herself. Emily noticed. He wondered who it was.

Carter walked into the BAU alone. Everyone's desks were empty but she saw them up in the conference room. "I had to make them stop trying to find you." J.J says coming up behind her. "Where is she?"

Carter turns to her, "In the back. I thought we could explain before so a dead women is not just walking in."

"Good idea, lets go." J.J says with a smile.

"You missed her a lot." Carter says as they walk up.

"Yea." She says. They walk in and the group turns.

"Andy" Spencer says standing and walking over to her. He had already told the team as to get them to help. She stops him as J.J and her walk to the front of the table.

"As you all know Carter has been in Paris for the last two days."

"I work for the CIA. I was never an FBI agent. I had to take this job to finish an OP that was open a long time ago."

"Now we have to tell you something that you might not understand right away." J.J starts then looks at Carter for confidence and then continues. "I lied to you three months ago. Prentiss did not die-"

"What!" Morgan yells standing up.

"She went to Paris and that was where I was."

"So where is she now?" Hotch says being the only one who could get words out.

"Right here." Prentiss says coming from the back way. Everyone runs to hug her. Carter pushes away and out to her desk.

She stands packing her things up. "So... what now?" Reid asks walking over to her.

"I go back to the CIA."

"And how far away is that?"

"It's not that far." Carter says she puts her bag over her shoulder and walks over to him. "I will see you later." She says kissing his cheek. She walks out of the BAU, as Reid watches her leave.

The next day Carter walks into the CIA in a new outfit. A deep purple dress. She walks with her coffee to where her office was smiling at people as she went. "Hello Sarah." She says to her secretary and walks into her office. She puts her coffee down on her desk and bag as Sarah comes running into the room.

"Ummm... Any." She says

"What is it?"

"The headquarters is coming to see you today."

Carter stops drinking her coffee and puts her hand to her mouth. "What?"

"They wish to talk to you about feedback they received from the BAU."

"Oh gosh." She says walking behind her dress and pulling out a jacket from a drawer and putting it on. She sits down on her desk and crosses her legs. "Go look like you are doing stuff." Carter says shoeing her out the door. Oh Goodness.


	2. New Case, New Job

Okay so one follower and no reviews. That is really sad. Please if you read this write something so I know I am not just writing for no one!

Ch.1

"Are you sure you do not want me to take you to a hospital?" A man says to Carter as they drive back to the CIA. Carter's face was all bloody and cut up as she dabbed a hug cut on her leg with a fast food napkin.

"No bullet, no hospital." She says

"I'm sorry I forgot about your motto." The man says rolling his eyes.

"I'll be fine. The human body know how to heal itself, Jake" She says putting her leg back down on the floor of the car. And popping down the mirror to look at her face. "Don't I look beautiful." She says pulling out another napkin from the glove compartment and pulling out a bottle of water to wet it.

"I don't think that that is the most anti-bacterial way to clean." Jake says

"If I look all bloody and gross going into management it would not end well."

"Well good luck with that." He says stopping the car and getting out. Carter stays put for a while longer cleaning up before leaving the comfort of the car and walking toward the building. And into a conference room with a tall blond and an brown haired man. They turn to look at her. "Hello Andris." The blond said in a mono tone voice.

"We have read over your resignation letter and are prepared to offer you a retirement." The man says. Looking down at her leg Carter remembered why she had handed in a resignation letter before she left. But she also remembered all the work that was put into getting this job and all the training and sleepless nights. How would she find another job.

Ch.2

Doctor Spencer Reid sat in his living room reading a book. His figure ran over the page as he read and to any one who did not know him you would never guess he was actually reading. He was to lost to notice someone enter.

"Is it good?" Carter whispers in his ear. Reid jumps and grabs his gun before noticing it was his girlfriend. You sparks a laugh.

"Hey..." He says lowering his gun and then notices her look. "Oh my god what happened?" He asks putting his gun on the table and walking over to her. He takes her face in his hands and runs his thumbs lightly over to healing cuts.

"An op that didn't go so well." She says taking his hands in hers. A smile came to her face. It had been so long since they had seen each other.

"What are you doing here?" He asks smiling back.

"The CIA and I are not seeing eye to eye right now."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks as he leads them to the couch.

"I put an order in for retirement and what they were offering I did not like." She says wrapping her hands on his and sets them in her lap.

"Why did you want retirement?"

"I want to be here with you." She says before kissing him. How did he get so lucky. Someone who would leave her job to be with him. He couldn't believe it.

Ch.3

"Reid, why is Carter here?" Morgan asks rolling his chair over next to his and pointing up at her. "Looks like she is going over to Strauss' office."

"She didn't say anything this morning. She was going back to the CIA."

"Then maybe this is something about that." Morgan says before rolling back over to his desk. She probably didn't know. Reid thought to himself. But if she did why wouldn't she tell him about it.

"Guys, we have a case." Hotch says walking out to get Morgan, Reid and Seaver.

They all get out of their seats and walk up to the conference room with Hotch. They join Rossi and Garcia as Hotch begins going over the case. Teenage girls were getting raped in their homes and three days later their fathers were being killed.

After their briefing Reid was walking back to his desk when he sees Carter standing in J.J's old office. "Hey babe." He says walking in.

"Strauss just offered me a job. The CIA told her to do so." She says with a smile on her face.

"Better standing for a retirement." He says a smile growing on his face.

"I will be working with other teams along with your if they need something that will deal with a large amount of press."

"Well that might be this case." Reid says handing her his folder. She takes it and looks it over.

"Oh my god." She says sitting down on the top of the empty desk.

"I will ask Hotch but I think you might be coming with us on this."

"Go talk to him while I read this." She says standing up and walking over to sit down behind the desk.

Reid does as he is told and walks to Hotch's office were he finds Strauss talking to him. "Ah, Dr Reid. Come in." She says motioning him in.

"We were just talking about Carter coming to work for the BAU." Hotch says

"I just spoke with her. She said she excepted." Reid says walking over to stand next to Strauss.

"She did. I'm just worried about your relationship with her." Strauss says

"I don't see how that is relevant. She is not assign directly to our team so I do not think that the few times she works with us will be a problem."

"See Strauss. Reid can control himself." Hotch says standing up and walking toward his door to leave. Then holding it open for the other to leave. "Now we have a case and we all need to pack."

"Good Luck" Strauss says walking out. Reid goes to follow her when Hotch stops him. "You are sure this won't be a problem?"

"Yes Hotch." Hotch pats him on the shoulder and they walk out.

"Wait Hotch, I'll go with you." Prentiss yells after him when they walk into the bullpen. Hotch stops and waits as she hits a few keys on her keyboard and walks over to meet him.

"So am I going?" Carter asks walking up to Reid.

"Yea, so you have an hour to get stuff to wear." Reid says packing up his leather bag.

"Can you drive me home?" She asks biting her lip before, Reid turns around and looks to her.

"What happened to you car?"

"It umm... Blew Up." She says looking at her feet.

"Can I ask how?"

"No..." Reid turns back around. Maybe that is how that huge hole got in her leg.

Ch.4

When they get to Tallahassee police station they were greeted by the head of the department. "We have some good noise." He says "The killers normal rate of killing was a week. He hasn't killed in two."

"He might have killed. You might have just not found the body." Hotch says

"He sent this letter." He says walking over to a box and pulling out a piece of paper in an evidence bag. Reid walks over to read it.

"He says he is ready to stop, and gives you an address." Reid says

"Yes but when we got there he was not where to be found. Which is why we called you." The man says

"Then we look for him." Hotch says "But it is not normal for a rapist to the athorities."

"It could have been a hoax to set you off track." Rossi says

"Reid look at that letter closer and see if you can find anything. Carter go talk to the press and tell them about not having any new information but we will inform them when we do. Then help Reid. Seaver and Rossi I want you to go look at where the last body was found. Prentiss I want you and Morgan to go take a look at the address that he sent us."

"What are you going to do?" Prentiss asks

"I am going to stay here and work with Officer Albert and talk to him about the rest of the case." Hotch says

Everyone moves to their assigned duties.

Carter sat at the window on the plane. Tears were coming down her face, everyone else was asleep, or so she thought. "You okay?" Morgan asks coming over to sit in front of her.

"Yea" She says wiping away her tears.

"What is really wrong?" Morgan ask looking worried because her eyes looked all puffy.

"Without the CIA. I can go back and see my family." She says wiping away more tears

"Why is that upsetting?"

"Because they live in London, England and they think I died in a car accident ten years ago." She says trying to hold back the tears but the started to run even more.

"Hey, if you go back I think your family would be over joyed." Morgan says sitting on the edge of the seat so he could be closer to her.

"How I am supposed to explain to them that an American agency made up a story to say I was dead so I would be able to work for them. My family would hate America and want me to move back there. And the whole point of leaving the CIA was so I could be here." She says looking over at Reid who was asleep on the couch.

"I think you are old enough to make your own decisions now. Tell them you are in love here and do not want to ruin it." Morgan says.

Carter was taken back by the words Morgan said. "Who said I was in love?"

"Come on Ady. You left a job that takes years of training to move here and live with someone. I think that is love. And I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. Your in love. Even if you haven't told each other yet."

"Thank you" She says putting her hand on his.

"For what?" Morgan asked looking confused.

"Making me feel better."

Ch.5

"I think I might be able to sleep for an eternity." Carter says lying down on the queen sized bed in Reid's small apartment.

"It is impossible for any on to sleep for an eternity-" Reid starts but Carter cuts him off.

She get up on her knees so she is at the same level as him as he stand at the end of the bed. "Spence" She says wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

For the first time since they met. Doctor Spencer Reid had nothing to say. He was to taken back that someone besides his family or Garcia was telling him this. "I love you too" He finally mutters out.

"Good, because I want to stay here for the rest of my life." She says, Reid opens his mouth to say something about the odds of staying on one place for your whole life but Carter stops him and says. "Reid, just shut up and kiss me."

And he did.


	3. Letter

**So I think Jack is the most adorable thing ever so he is going to be in here a lot. And I am adding Prentiss and Hotch in here. B/c I want them to be a couple too.**

Ch.1

"We have a problem." Garcia says running over to Morgan in the bullpen. She had a piece of paper in her hand and she looked frantic.

He sits up in his car and looks at her. "What is it baby girl?"

"A form was just faxed to my office by mistake and I read it before looking at whose it was. It was for Strauss and it's from what I guess is the CIA asking about Carter." She says with tears to her name.

"I hope it is not asking her back." Morgan says taking the letter and holding it up to the light trying to get any words out.

"She retired. I think she will not be going back to the CIA."

"Wait" Morgan says looking up at her. "How do you know this is even about Carter?"

"I don't I'm just guessing..." She says looking away.

Carter and Reid walk in laughing about something. "Hey guys." Carter says putting her jacket over Reid's chair and walks over to Morgan. "What is that."

"Nothing" He says hiding it behind him. She starts to grab for it and gets it when he stands up trying to get away from her.

"A letter from the CIA?" She asks nervously.

Reid walks up behind her and looks at the front of the letter. "Is it about you?"

"I don't know Spence, I don't have x-ray vision." She says in a kind of bitchy tone.

"Excuse me." Strauss says walking over to them. They all turn and Carter puts her hands behind her back to hide the letter. "I believe my mail has been delivered to the wrong place. Have any of you seen it." She asks. They all say 'No Ma'am' She nods and walks back to her office.

"Now what?" Reid asks as they all watch Strauss leave.

"We find a way to get this into Strauss' office." Morgan says taking the letter from Carter.

"Well have fun with that." Carter says picking up her phone as it vibrates. "I have a case in Seattle." She walks back over to her coat and purse. "Bye" She says kissing Reid.

"Bye" He says back as she leaves dialling a number on her phone and starting to talk.

"Joy, so now we get stuck with this." Garcia says

"Baby girl, you started this. You could have just given it back to Strauss." Morgan says looking at her like he was angry with her. Which he could never really be.

"Where do you think Hotch is. He always gets here before us."

"Hey Prentiss, where is Hotch." Morgan asks looking up at his office when she walks in.

"Jack is sick. He won't be in today." She answers as she takes off her jacket and drapes it over her chair.

"So we are not taking any cases." Garcia asks

"Nope, paperwork day for us." She says "I need to talk to Carter, is she in her office?" She asks looking at Reid as she starts walking toward Carter's office.

"No, she has a case." He says without even looking up from his computer.

"Darn it. I really needed to talk to her." Prentiss says walking back over to her desk and then rethinking it.

They all move closer to her interested now. "About what?" Garcia asks with a smile.

"Just some old stuff from when we used to work together." She says without the ream believing her.

"Here comes Strauss again." Reid says "Give me the letter." He says taking it from Morgan's desk. He walks over to her and outstretches the letter which she takes. "I found it on my desk after you left." He says putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you Dr. Reid." She says and he nods. She nods back looking confused and walks back to her office.

Ch.2

"Hey" Reid says answering his phone and walking away from his desk and back into a hallway.

"I think I will be home soon. This case is wrapping up pretty fast. Mostly it is just press stuff now." Carter says from a hotel bed.

"Which is all you."

"Which means I know what still needs to be done."

They were silent for a few moments before Reid asks, "Has Strauss talked to you?"

"No. I don't think that letter yesterday had anything to do with me."

"Or she is waiting until you get home." Reid says sounding a little annoyed that no one knew what the CIA would be asking.

"Hold for a minute, someone's at the door." Carter says putting the phone on the bed. Reid stands in the hallway of the BAU resting his head on the wall as he awaits her return. "I'm being sent home."Carter says questioningly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. That was the head police officer of the department and he said I should go to the airport and join the team on their way home. They are holding the plane for me."

"So who is going to deal with the press."

"I don't know. Hey, I'll see you at home in a few hours. I need to leave." Carter says

"See you soon."

"Love you"

"I love you too." Reid says before handing up the phone and walking back to the bullpen.

"Hey man. Want to go get some dinner Morgan asks putting on his jacket.

"Sure, just let me grab your coat." Reid says walking over to his desk.

"Hey Emily want to join us for some dinner?" Morgan asks her when she walks by them to her desk.

"Nah. I'm going to go see Jack and Hotch."

"What's going on with you two?" Morgan asks

"Nothing. Hey where have Rossi and Seaver been the last two days?" She asks looking over at Seaver's empty desk.

"They are at Virginia Tech giving a speech. Don't change the subject. What is going on with you and Hotch?" Morgan asks sounding a little more angry.

"Stop interrogating me Morgan." She says now also angry.

"I just want to know if it's going to become awkward for this team if we have Reid and Carter-"

"Hey" Reid says but Morgan ignores him.

"And you two together."

"We are not together Morgan. Jack is starting to ask for Haley and Hotch is having a hard time with it. That's all." Prentiss says really angry now. She grabs her coat and bag before leaving without another word.

"Gosh Morgan you just had to open that up." Reid says as they start to leave.

Ch.3

"Hey" Hotch says opening the door to his apartment to find Emily Prentiss.

"Hey, I thought I would come over and see how Jack was doing." She says walking in.

"He's asleep right now but his temperature is still 102.4." Hotch says

"How is he feeling otherwise?"

"I don't think very well. He just keeps saying he wants Mommy." Hotch says crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Hotch." Prentiss says running his arm trying to make him feel better.

"Daddy" They hear a small voice say and turn to see Jack standing at the doorway leading to Hotch and Jacks room. He was holding his teddy bear close to him.

"What is it buddy?" Hotch asks walking over and kneeling down to his sons height.

"I got sick on my bed."

"How about you go sit with Agent Prentiss and I go get it all cleaned up for you." Jack just nods and walks over to Prentiss and takes her hand as they walk out to the sofa.

Hotch watches as Jack curls up to Prentiss and puts his head on her lap. She rubs his back like a mother would and kisses his head.

Hotch smiles and walks back into Jack's bedroom to start cleaning up.

The nest morning Prentiss and Hotch were asleep on the sofa looking very worn out and tired. "Daddy!" They both jump awake and Hotch runs back to Jacks room with Prentiss close behind.

"What is it?" Hotch asks running to his bed and kneeling down next to him.

"The room is spinning!" He yells hugging his teddy closer to him.

"He's fevers higher Hotch." Prentiss says walking back in.

"I'll go get his medicine." Hotch says standing up as Prentiss walks over and holds Jack, rocking him to try and get him to stop crying.

Hotch runs back in with a bottle of medicine and a little cup. He pours in the proper dose of medicine into the cup and trys to hand it to Jack but he shakes his hand. Prentiss takes it and says, "Jack if you drink this it will make the room stop spinning."

He looks up at her and then takes the cup and drinks it. He puts his head back on her and slowly drifts back to sleep. Hotch helps Jack back down on to his pillow and they walk out of the room.

"Thank you" Hotch says "He hasn't been sick like this since Haley died and Jessica is away on business so... just thank you." Hotch says when they reach the living room.

"I don't mind. I love Jack." Prentiss says

"Just... Thank you." He says again.

"I better go, I have to go to work soon." She says walking over to where her jacket was.

"Yea, right. I hope I am back soon."

"Call me if you need anything." Prentiss says stopping at him before heading for the door.

Ch.4

"When did you get in last night?" Reid asks Carter as she walks out. He is sitting at the bar in their kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

She looks over at him still a little sleep. "I think about three am." She says walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup.

"So your going to work on three hours of sleep?"

"No, I think I can take the day off." She says. She stands leaning against the counter watching him eat before she says. "What is going on with us?"

"What do you mean?" He says standing up and walks over to put his bowl in the sink.

"We haven't talked in a non-angry tone since I left two days ago."

"I don't know" He says leaning next to her on the counter. She puts down her coffee mug and wraps her arms around his torso and lays her head on his chest.

"Maybe we should go away for a little. Like a vacation? I am trying to find my family. I would like you to go with me."

"It would only be for a little. We can't take over a week off." Reid says

"That would be enough. I have people looking for them now. I just want to see them. They probably would be so scared and angry it would not matter. I'm ten years dead."

"Your parents think you are dead?"

"My entire family thinks I am dead. I came here when I was eighteen and joined the CIA they made up a story that told England I was dead."

"Won't that be very bad if you try and get back into their life?"

"The CIA always leaves it able so that our families would understand. I am not actually sure how but..."

"Maybe that is what the letter is about." Reid says

Carters face lights up. "You think?"

"It's possible."

"I would love that!"

**I know that their relationship is moving fast but that is like how I write and also I am writing other things for classes and this is just how I take a break. I hope you like it!**


	4. Family

Ch.1

"Babe can you please stop passing and just go ask her?" Reid asks staring at his computer as Carter passes behind his desk.

"Shut up" She says giving the back of his head a scowl and kept on passing.

"It is really annoying." Seaver says from her desk.

"Sorry Ashley" She says walking over to her.

"Oh thank god your here today." Prentiss say to Carter as she walks in. "I need to talk to you."

"Lets go up to my office." She says looking a little confused.

"Where are they going?" Morgan asks walking into the bullpen with Garcia.

"Emily says she needs to talk to Carter." Seaver says

"So what's up Em?" Carter asks sitting down in her desk.

"I think something happened this morning with Hotch."

"As in... what?" Carter asks getting more interested.

"I don't know." Prentiss says starting to pase. "It was just like..."

"A moment?"

"Yea" Prentiss says. Carter claps her hands over her mouth like a little girl who just learned their best friend likes someone on the playground at school. "Stop! It was probably nothing."

"Yes. And nothing that I am going to tell J.J." She says picking up her phone and starting to text.

"Just don't let it get to Hotch, okay? You two can have a field day with it but keep it to yourselves?" Prentiss says walking toward the door.

"Yes ma'am." Carter says without looking up from the phone.

Prentiss shakes her head and walks back down to the bullpen. "She didn't come back down with you?" Reid asks when she reaches her desk.

"She said something about calling J.J so she stayed up there." She says sitting down. She hoped Carter did not actually call J.J and then Reid went up there and they were talking about it. She thinks as Reid walks up to his office.

"You would think they would be able to be away from each other for a few minutes." Morgan says turning around in his chair.

"Let them go. Apparently they are having a though time lately. They are trying to work it out." J.J says walking up behind them.

"Hey" Prentiss says getting up from her seat and giving her a hug.

"Hi" Morgan says walking over as well.

"I need to talk to you about a text I just got." J.J says pointing at Prentiss.

"You did not come here just because of that?"

"No. I was on my way here already. But I think we should go up to Ady's office." She says grabbing her hand and they walk away.

"Do you feel left out?" Morgan asks turning to Seaver.

"Just a little." She says

Ch.2

"Are we going to go get some lunch?" Carter asks walking into the bullpen with J.J.

"Sounds good to me." Prentiss says standing up and grabbing her coat.

"I'm in" Reid says standing up as well.

"I could eat." Seaver says getting up.

"Let me go grab Garcia. " Morgan says getting up and walking back toward her office.

Someone's phone starts ringing. "I think that you." J.J says to Prentiss. She grabs her purse and takes out her phone.

"Hey Hotch." She says

"Hey, Jack needs to go to the doctor and he wants you to come." Hotch says

"Of course I will go." She says

"Can you be here in about ten minutes. I give you permission to leave work." He says

"Thanks" She says with a sort of laugh. "Yea I will leave now."

"I guess you are not coming?" Carter asks

"Agent Carter" Strauss calls from the cat walk around the bullpen.

"I guess you are not either." J.J says

"Do you want us to wait?" Reid asks

"No go ahead."

"Good luck." He says squeezing her arm as they walk by.

She turns and walks up to meet Strauss. "Yes ma'am"

"I would like to speech to you in my office." She says motioning Carter back. When they get back Carter sits down in front of Strauss' desk as Strauss sits behind it. "The CIA found some information about your family."

"Did they find them?"

"They did" She says taking a big vanilla envelope from her desk drawl and hands it to her. "In that is ways to tell they. Ways to come around and where they are of course."

"Thank you" She says standing up to leave.

"Wait" Strauss says stopping her. She turns around and sits back down. "And here are papers for two weeks off for you and Doctor Reid."

"Thank you Chef Strauss." She says standing with her papers and walking out.

She didn't leave for the restaurant. She didn't call anyone to say she wasn't coming she just went to her office and started reading. She couldn't wait to see them again.

Prentiss sat in the waiting room with Jack in the seat next to her colouring in a colouring book. Hotch stood at the desk handing in some paperwork. "Jack Hotchner?" A nurse says walking out.

"Hotch" Prentiss calls over to him from the desk.

"Okay Buddy" He says picking up Jack and they follow the nurse back to a small room. The walls have sea creatures on them meant to make the kids feel better. It looked more scary then friendly. Prentiss thought.

"What are we doing here, Daddy?" Jack asks as Hotch sets him down on the little table.

"The nice men and women are going to make you feel better." Prentiss answers for Hotch when he seems lost for words.

"Mr. and Mrs Hotchner, have either of you been sick before Jack became ill?" The nurse asks from her computer at the end of the little room.

"Oh were not married." Prentiss says

"Are you not Jack's mother?" The nurse asks.

"No. His mother died about a year ago. This is a friend of mine." Hotch says "And to answer your question. No neither of us have been sick for a while."

"Alright Jack" The nurse says. "I will let your dad help you put this on and we will meet you in the hallway." She says motioning Prentiss out of the room.

"May I ask how Jack's mother died?" The nurse asks with his folder open and pen in hand.

"It would not have anything to write in there. She was killed."

"Oh my god" The nurse says her hand flying to her mouth pen still in it.

"Jack has not been so understa

nding while he was sick. But when I am around Jack does not ask for her so Hotch likes that."

"May I ask why you call him Hotch?"

"He is my boss and it is just what I know him as." She says. The nurse looked a little concerned. Probably the fact that Prentiss worked under Hotch.

"You are dating your boss?"

"No! We are not together at all. I am just helping him until Jack feels better." Prentiss says still a little shaky from the accusation.

"I'm sorry." The nurse says. "What is your name?"

"Emily" Prentiss says just as Jack and Hotch come out.

"Well don't you look cute." Prentiss says to Jack. Which makes him smile as he follows the women to the scale and the height area.

"Thanks Emily." Hotch says sticking his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Of course." Prentiss says "It's been nice, seeing you not in a suit."

Hotch smiles. "Yea, I guess I do not dress down very much huh?"

"I have only seen it a few times and it was because we were hiking through woods on cases." Prentiss says, they both laugh. It was nice to have a friend outside the office besides J.J. Prentiss thought.

Ch.3

Reid and Carter sit on a plane. Carter sits there chewing her nails and staring into space. "You okay?" Reid asks taking her other hand.

"Just a little nervous." She says

"I can tell" He says turning the other way to look out the window on his left.

"Hello passengers. Your seat belts need to be fastened for we will land in ten minutes." A women's voice says over the loud speaker. Reid and Carter sit up and fasten their seat belts.

"You ready?" Reid asks

"No..." Carter says almost non coherently.

Reid and Carter stand in front of a big house that looked very... British. "Alright go stand over there as I talk to them." Reid says pointing over to the tree.

"When did we decide this?"

"When you said that you did not want whoever answers the door to pass out when they see you." He says dropping his arm from around her waist.

"Fine" She says walking over to the tree.

Reid steps up to the door and knocks. He steps back a step and puts his hands in his pockets. A women, who looked about sixty opens the door and looks very confused. "Hello ma'am." Reid says taking his hands out of his pockets.

"I do not want to buy anything." She says trying to close the door.

"No ma'am. I am not trying to sell something." Reid says with a smile. "I am here to talk to your family. I knew your daughter."

"She died ten years ago." The women says dropping her hand from the door and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know." He says "Can I speak with you?"

"Yes, come in" She says motioning her in. "You came at a nice time. Andis's brothers are here with their family."

"I was not aware she had brothers." Reid says as the women leads them through the big house.

"She has two older brother. The oldest is 39, the next 36 and then came Andris who was 18 when she died. She would have been 28 in a week."

"I know."

"You knew her well?"

"Yes, I did" Reid says as she leads them into an area where an older man who must have been Andris's father and two guys who must have been her brother sitting with their wives. Then two girls who looked to be in their teens. A boy and a girl who looked to be around eleven. And a girl who looked to be about five.

"Who is this?" The older man says standing up from where he was playing with the little girl.

"He knew Andris. He wants to talk to us." She says before adding, "Lisa, Marie how about you take the kids out side to play for a while." They all leave and the women goes to sit with the men on the sofa.

"My name is Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Adam" The one who looks the oldest says outstanding his hand. Spencer shakes it.

"Robert" The younger one says standing up and shaking his hand before sitting back down.

"Joseph" The dad says leaning forward and shaking his hand.

"I'm Jackie" The mother says

"So, when did you know Andris?" Adam asks

"Please do not tell me you were the reason she was in America." Robert says

"No... ummm..." Reid forgot what they had planned for him to say. "The reason Andris was in America was because she wanted to join an agency called the CIA."

"Wait, that is real?" Robert asks he looked surprised as a smiles comes across his and Adams faces.

"Boys" Jackie says with a stern voice which makes Reid smile.

"To join the CIA you have to create a story to keep your family away. So they could not be in danger with whatever the agents get into to." The whole family looked confused. "Andris decided since she was going to be living in a different country then her family it would be a better idea to..." He knew this would be the hardest part. "Create a story that made her dead."

The were all silent. They all looked so confused. Blank stares were seen all around. "So... are you saying our sister is still alive?" Adam says

"Yes, she was very worried that you would be angry and would not want to see her. But she really wants to see you."

"She's here?" Joseph asks

"I want to see my daughter." Jackie says standing up sounding like she was going to cry.

"Then turn around." Carter says standing there at the door leading to the kitchen. Jackie turns around and puts her hands fly to her mouth as she starts to cry. Adam and Robert run over to her and each pick her up in a huge hug.

"I can't believe your alive." Robert says with her still in his arms.

"I missed you" She says shoving his head into his shoulder as she cries.

"Andris we want to talk to you." Her mother says in a stern voice. The kids heads turn and then Robert puts her down.

"Don't get killed." Adam whispers in her ear as he walks back in the back yard with Robert.

"Mom, I am so sorry-" She starts walking over to her.

"Don't, why couldn't you just lie and say you were getting a job somewhere. Not... this."

"Because this was the safer way." She says. They stand there for a while looking at each other. Jackie starts to cool off just as Joseph stand up to hug here.

"Well I am no where close to angry. My little girl is here." He says. Andris looked lost in the big man's hug. He lets her go and her mother hugs her. Her mother was shorter than her and Andris looked so tall.

"Well..." Her mother says wiping her tears. "Are you going to tell us who this really is?" She says motioning at Reid.

"This is my boyfriend. We meet about a year ago when I was working. Now the reason I can see you again is I retired from the CIA to join him at working for the FBI." She says walking over and putting her arms around Reid.

"It's nice to meet you." She say walking over and giving him a hug.


End file.
